eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5079 (4 June 2015)
Cindy attempts to creep back into the Beales’ unheard and is disappointed to be caught by Ian, but is thrown by his lack of anger at her returning at 3am. As Cindy heads over to Liam’s, Ian reminds her that they have their meeting with the social worker that afternoon. Cindy comes up with a list of demands – she wants to do no more babysitting and doesn’t want to hear Beth crying at night – Ian reluctantly agrees to give her Bobby’s room. When Liam notices that Cindy is unable to concentrate on revision, Cindy admits that it’s because of the social worker’s impending visit. Cindy arrives home for the meeting – Ian and Jane are concerned when Cindy doesn’t instantly agree that the meeting will merely be a formality. Hilary arrives and Cindy is immediately put out when she is paid little attention. As the meeting goes on and Hilary purports that Ian and Jane’s case is a strong one, Cindy interjects that she isn’t happy to proceed; she’s changed her mind. Cindy breaks down and admits that she just wants Beth away from her. Ian loses his temper, worried that Cindy will always use Beth as a way to get what she wants. When Ian refers to Beth as his and Jane’s little girl, Cindy snaps and demands for Beth to be taken away; Hilary stresses that she can’t. A crying Cindy storms out. At the Butchers’ Cindy begs Gina to take her back but is refused; Cindy gets hysterical. Cindy arrives back at the Beales’ and tells Ian and Jane that either they let her give up Beth, or she’ll tell everyone what really happened to Lucy... Phil wakes Gordon on the sofa and demands he get out of the house, but Sharon is in hot pursuit and demands that Phil leave him be. Sharon continues to keep up the façade in front of Phil of believing that Gordon is her dad as she cooks him breakfast. Later, in the Vic, Phil corners Gordon and questions what he’s playing at – Gordon maintains that Sharon put him in the spot and he just went along with it. As Sharon joins them, she tells Phil that she and Gordon have a proposition – they’re going to pay to do Gordon’s house up. Phil doesn’t falter as Sharon hands over a wad of notes. Linda finds Sharon in the toilets and Sharon admits that Gordon isn’t her dad – Phil’s paying him to pretend he is. Sharon stands firm; claiming she’s not going to stop playing along until Phil comes clean. Ben arrives at the Vic and explains that Sharon called and asked him to come. Sharon deliberately informs Ben that Gordon has been talking about Kathy – Ben’s keen and asks questions. As Phil clocks Sharon’s determination, Phil cracks and admits that Gordon isn’t Sharon’s dad. Sharon demands that Phil pays Gordon, whilst Ben reels at the situation. Phil arrives home to find that an angry Sharon has packed a bag and she claims that until she finds her real dad, she doesn’t want Phil anywhere near her. As Paul is cold with Les, Les reminds Paul that Pam is delighted that he’s back for her birthday and asks him not to ruin it based on an assumption. Paul reminisces about how Les was his hero when he was growing up, but the moment is ruined when Paul asks whether he was a cheat back then. As Pam comes in and gushes over the pair of them, she clocks that something is awry. As Vincent proudly shows off the Albert to Claudette, Paul arrives and announces that he’s organising some birthday drinks for Pam. Claudette insists that they’ll throw her a party in the Albert. As the party is in swing, Paul tells Les that what he saw before he left was him and Claudette dancing together. Pam clocks the tension between the pair and leaves in tears. Ben swipes through potential men on his dating app and clicks ‘fancy’ when he reaches Paul’s profile. Abi bumps into Lola outside the café and asks whether she knows if there’s anything in particular that Ben likes in the bedroom. Abi is left worried, when Lola suggests that if things aren’t working, it’s not Abi’s fault. Ben receives a text from Abi asking that he come to the Arches alone. Ben arrives at to find that Abi has decked it out romantically and is dressed in mechanic’s overalls. Ben initially brushes Abi off, but when Abi starts to suggest that maybe it isn’t her that’s the problem, Ben relents and kisses her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes